Eu, você, nós!
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Uma briga, a verdade nem sempre é o que parece. O amor sempre está acima de tudo. Mais um Mu&Shaka. Como se pode resolver os problemas de um relacionamento olhando para o próprio umbigo?
1. A Briga

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. O nome Carlo, utilizado para o personagem Máscara da Morte não foi criado por mim e sim pela Pipe, todos os direitos de criação pertencem a esta grande escritora (uma das minhas preferidas), agradecimentos a ela por gentilmente me permitir seu uso.

_Comentários da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando minhas fics. Os comentários de autoras que eu muito aprecio têm me incentivado a continuar escrevendo estas modestas linhas. Agradeço a todos aqueles que quiserem e puderem deixar comentários._

_Eu, você, nós_

Shaka POV

Era interessante observar o microcosmo do Santuário. Pessoas que já passaram por coisas inimagináveis juntas porém tão diferentes. Com tantas culturas, com tantas influências diferentes, mas reunidas sob uma mesma bandeira. Muitos, como eu e ele acabaram tornando esta amizade mais profunda, transformando-a em amor. Apesar de não ser um amor convencional – mas o que era convencional entre nós? – era abençoado por nossa deusa e por nossos amigos. Não que isso me importasse muito, sempre fui um tanto anti-social e auto-suficiente, somente ele e sua calma constante, seus modos contidos conseguiram quebrar minha barreira natural. Hoje sei que ele não é tão calmo assim. Por baixo de toda aquela aparência de calma, sabedoria, justiça esconde-se um fogo avassalador.

Sei que para todos somos um casal perfeito. Em parte isso é verdade. Temos os mesmos gostos, nos adequamos, conseguimos ficar horas apenas conversando sob a bela luz da lua, mas o que poucos sabem é o gênio terrível daquele ariano, que não fica muito atrás do meu não. Mas a doçura dele compensa seus momentos de "fúria". A nossa última grande briga foi no mínimo interessante. Melhor ainda foi a reconciliação – só de me lembrar dela me dá uma certa vontade de brigar com ele novamente.

- Mu, você vai consertar armaduras hoje?

- Não. Estou completamente sem paciência para trabalhar. Estava pensando em dar uma volta, passear um pouco, quem sabe um piquenique. Você quer ir comigo?

- Não estou me sentido muito bem. Vá. Divirta-se.

- Ta bom. Estou indo. Você nunca está bem mesmo para fazer as coisas comigo.

- Não vai começar agora, vai? EU NÃO ESTOU me sentindo bem. Será que pode respeitar isso? Somos humanos também, você sabia? Além do mais você me conhece bem, sabe que não sou um grande apreciador desses passeios que acabam virando reuniões sociais. Pode ir. Eu nunca te impediria de fazer algo que queira.

- Mas nunca quer estar comigo. Eu estou sempre sozinho, sempre inventando desculpas para justificar a sua ausência. Você é um grande egoísta Shaka.

- Sou mesmo um grande egoísta? E você? Olhe para si mesmo! Não passa de uma criança mimada! Vá Mu! Deixe-me em paz! Essas discussões nunca levam a nada. Não está satisfeito com nosso relacionamento? Vá!

- É isso mesmo que quer? Quer mesmo que eu vá? Não te entendo, Shaka! Estou sempre disposto a fazer suas vontades, a ceder em prol dos seus desejos e, quando por um momento eu me expresso e cobro algo você simplesmente me manda embora!

- Eu não estou te mandando embora. Apenas não quero alongar este tipo de discussão tola.

- Quer dizer que meus desejos e necessidades são tolos? Estou indo, não sei quando e se volto, Shaka. Quando você quiser descer do pedestal e conversar, quem sabe? Só não demore muito, pode ser tarde demais.

- Quer deixar de ser mimado, seu carneiro genioso. Você quer conversar sobre suas necessidades sou todo ouvidos.

- Chega. Você vai escutar mas não vai ouvir mesmo. Não pretendo gastar meu latim com palavras que não farão diferença. E carneiro genioso é o cassete. Adeus Shaka.

Mu virou as costas e me deixou sem entender o porquê daquela cena e daquela discussão toda. Será que eu estava mesmo sendo tão egoísta? Passei a me entregar a meus próprios pensamentos. Comecei a repensar, sozinho, o nosso relacionamento todo e não pude deixar de dar a ele um pouco de razão. Não sei quanto tempo passei nesta reflexão. Está certo que admitir para mim mesmo que ele estava certo já estava sendo torturante, admitir pra ele, estava, pelo menos naquele momento fora de cogitação. Ele também precisava deixar de ser tão mimado e de levar tudo a ferro e fogo. Eu, desta vez, realmente não estava me sentindo bem. Resolvi fazer um chá para mim, de alguma maneira precisava me livrar daquele mal estar. Quando meu estômago parasse de parecer um laço de fitas eu pensaria numa maneira de conversar com aquele cabeça dura.

Quando estava me dirigindo a cozinha, senti uma tontura muito forte, tudo ficou escuro e o chão fugiu dos meus pés. Eu havia desmaiado. Pela primeira vez em minha vida eu havia desmaiado. Não tive tempo de pensar em nada, de fazer nada a não ser cair e chamar baixinho pelo nome dele.

---------- X ---------- X ---------- X ----------

Mu POV

Eu estava cansado. Andava trabalhando como um louco. Esses novos cavaleiros de prata estavam triturando as pobres armaduras e o otário aqui que se virasse para consertar. Esses conserto me esgotavam. Eu precisava de qualquer maneira esfriar a cabeça, queria a companhia dele, que me fazia tão bem, mas ele nunca estava atento as minhas necessidades. Que saco! Eu já havia perdido a minha paciência. Ta certo que não tenho mesmo muita paciência, por mais que possa parecer o contrário. Sei que meu gênio forte muitas vezes explodia por besteiras, mas pra mim não eram besteiras. Sai da casa dele, depois de uma discussão dura, chutando pedras pelas escadas. Sempre disseram que virginianos e arianos juntos não davam muito certo, será que eles estavam com alguma razão?

Encontrei Afrodite sentado sob a sombra de uma árvore com um livro nas mãos. Fiquei meio curioso – outra faceta da minha personalidade que tento controlar a todo custo – e fui me sentar a seu lado.

- Cruzes Mu, que cara de enterro!

- Hoje não está sendo um dos meus melhores dias.

- Brigou com a Barbie Loura?

- Está tão óbvio assim?

- Você está transpirando agressividade para todos os lados. Parece uma bomba pronta para explodir a qualquer momento. Normalmente só uma briga com o amor causa esse tipo de coisa. Principalmente em pessoas como você.

- Dessa vez não sei se terá volta.

- Deixe de tolice. Eu sempre digo que não volto para o Carlo e sempre acabamos fazendo as pazes, mais dia menos dia. Um amor não acaba em uma briga.

- Mas não é apenas uma briga. Estamos nos desgastando.

- Então, será que não é hora de conversar?

- Eu bem que gostaria, mas Shaka é tão... tão...

- Seco?

- Não. Egoísta, soberbo, sedutor, inteligente...

Afrodite começou a rir escandalosamente como só mesmo um viado sabe fazer.

- Pode tratar de voltar lá e fazer as pazes com a Barbie Loura! Será que você é tão tolo que não percebe que é completamente louco por esse homem?

- Eu sei. Só não estou pronto para voltar lá agora. Ele também tem que me dar um pouco de valor. Assim já está demais.

- Carneiro genioso!

- Até você! Droga, isso é um complô contra mim?

- Como assim?

- Shaka disse exatamente o que você acabou de dizer.

- É apenas a mais pura expressão da verdade.

Nesse momento sinto algo estranho, como se uma faca atravessasse meu peito. Sinto uma dor física. Coloco as mãos sobre o peito e me curvo.

- Mu, Mu, o que está acontecendo?

- Não sei... – sinto dificuldades em respirar e falar. A dor era muito forte – u-u-ma dor...

Afrodite me pega no colo.

- Preciso te levar ao médico. Você está muito estranho.

- Não. Creio que já vai passar. Por favor me ajude a chegar em casa.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Vou te levar até Shaka, ele saberá como cuidar de você.

- Não! Não!

- Shaka ou o médico. Pode escolher!

Eu não estava com muita condição de discutir. Ele me mandou escolher entre a cruz e a espada. Eu odeio médicos. Não estou acostumado a ser tratado com remédios. Realmente, naquele momento, se alguém poderia me ajudar, esse alguém seria Shaka.

- Ta bom seu peixe tratante. Com as escolhas que me deu, eu prefiro Shaka.

- Garoto de bom senso. Vamos.

---------- X ---------- X ---------- X ----------

Afrodite POV

Eu estava calmamente lendo meu livrinho – um romance tolo qualquer – debaixo de uma frondosa árvore. Aguardava meu querido Carlo voltar da cidade. Ele havia saído para fazer algumas compras, mas eu não quis ir. O sol estava forte e apesar de sempre andar com protetor solar, a minha pele reclamava demais com a exposição demasiada ao sol. Se eu puder evitar, eu evito.

Senti o cosmo furioso de Mu se aproximando. Ele só podia ter brigado com a Barbie Loura. Casal estranho esse. Eles são perfeitos juntos, foram feitos um para o outro, mas ao mesmo tempo são tão diferentes. Coisas do Santuário. Nunca os vi discutir, brigar, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Ou são muito discretos – o que eu acredito – ou realmente nunca brigavam. De qualquer forma nunca havia sentido o cosmo de Mu furioso daquele jeito. A coisa devia ter sido feia mesmo. Não pude deixar gostar de saber disto. Os "anjos" do Santuário são pessoas normais como qualquer um de nós. Ele sentou-se a meu lado e começou a conversar.

Em pouco tempo fiquei sabendo mais sobre os dois do que soubera desde que eles estavam juntos. Mu estava realmente furioso, sua faceta ariana estava mais aparente que nunca. Era muito interessante vê-lo assim. Mas por baixo da revolta e da raiva pude perceber o quanto ele amava a Barbie Loura. Loucura! Tentava convencê-lo a voltar lá e fazer as pazes quando ele começou a passar mal de repente. Me desesperei. O peguei no colo e estava pronto para levá-lo ao médico do Santuário quando ele me pediu que não o fizesse. Resolvi então levá-lo para Shaka, ele saberia o que fazer com o ariano teimoso.

Comecei a subir as escadas correndo com ele no colo. Quando entrei em Virgem, encontrei Shaka caído no chão desmaiado. Agora a bicha aqui realmente ficou desesperada. Coloquei Mu sobre o sofá e fui socorrer Shaka. Vi que havia um pouco de sangue perto de sua cabeça. Ele deveria ter se machucado ao cair. Mu quando viu Shaka caído se levantou do sofá e foi ao nosso encontro. Como por um milagre ele parecia completamente bom. Será que a dor que sentira tinha relação com o desmaio de Shaka? Eles realmente eram um.

---------- X ---------- X ---------- X ----------

Mu POV

Quando vi Shaka caído no chão a dor que eu sentia passou como por encanto. Acho que eu estava sentindo o sofrimento dele. Então Shaka estava realmente passando mal, não havia sido desculpa. Como eu fora tolo! Brigara com meu amor sem razão nenhuma. Deveria tê-lo ouvido, mas aquele orgulhoso fora incapaz de dizer o que realmente estava sentindo. Eu não tinha como saber. Quer dizer, creio que até tivesse caso parasse de olhar para meu próprio umbigo. Eu o havia acusado de egoísmo, mas quem fora realmente egoísta fora eu.

- Shaka!

O peguei no colo e minhas mãos se sujaram com seu sangue. Fiquei desesperado. Sabia que ele não estava morto. Podia sentir sua respiração, irregular e fraca, mas mesmo assim era um sinal de vida.

- Afrodite, pelo amor dos deuses, vá buscar um médico, Athenas, qualquer um que possa me ajudar.

- Calma biba, ficar assim não vai resolver o problema. Você está bem?

- Sim! Vá Afrodite! Vou levá-lo para cama e tentar parar este sangramento.

- Já vou, já fui!

Afrodite saiu correndo em busca de ajuda. Peguei Shaka em meu colo com todo carinho e o coloquei sobre nossa cama, localizei o corte em sua cabeça e vi que não fora grande nem sério. Respirei mais aliviado. Peguei um pano úmido e comecei a limpar o sangue seco para ver melhor o ferimento. O sangramento já havia estancado. Tudo bem. O que realmente me preocupava era o fato dele não acordar. Já estava desmaiado por um longo tempo. Sua pele estava quente, provavelmente ele deveria estar com febre.

Peguei uma outra toalha úmida e comecei a tentar esfriar sua fronte. Orava mentalmente para todos os deuses que eu conhecia pedindo que nada de ruim acontecesse com ele. Ele não acordava. Meu desespero aumentava progressivamente com o passar do tempo. Cadê a merda da ajuda que Afrodite fora buscar? Mal acabei de me questionar acerca da ajuda, Afrodite entra com Aiória, Athenas e um vidro de perfume nas mãos.

- Ele ainda não acordou?

- Não.

- Tente isso.

Ele me estende o vidro. Abro e começo a passar o vidro sob o nariz de Shaka. Era uma fragrância forte e adocicada, completamente diferente dos perfumes que costumávamos usar. Quase que imediatamente Shaka começa a tossir e balbuciar algumas palavras desconexas. Fecho o vidro e devolvo a Afrodite.

- Shaka! Pode me ouvir? Me entender?

- Mu... O que aconteceu?

- Você esteve desmaiado por um longo tempo.

- Estou me sentido tão estranho...

Saori senta-se ao lado de Shaka e eleva seu cosmo. Aos poucos ele vai relaxando e adormece.

- Mu ele adormeceu. Não sei o que pode ter acontecido, mas é melhor que ele descanse. Vele por seu sono para que a febre não aumente. Quando ele acordar caso não esteja melhor leve-o ao médico. Fui clara?

- Sim. Obrigado Saori. Cuidarei dele.

- Alimente-o, Shaka parece estar muito fraco.

- Farei isso.

Enquanto Shaka ainda dormia fui à cozinha preparei um chá e uma forte sopa de legumes. Ele havia ficado meditando por dias seguidos, talvez sua fraqueza adviesse disso. Algumas horas depois o vejo acordar.

- Mu...

- Shhhh. Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim. Eu queria te pedir desculpas...

- Shhh. Fique quieto. Já esqueci tudo seu tolo. Espero que possa esquecer também. Quando você estiver totalmente recuperado nós conversamos. Creio que você precisa comer. Vou buscar algo.

- Eu não estou com fome.

- Shaka, pensa que não vi que está a dias sem comer?

- Não tenho fome... Estou tão enjoado... Acho que vou...

Shaka não teve nem tempo de acabar de falar, virou para o lado e quase vomitou, quase porque não tinha nada em seu estômago, saiu apenas um pouco de bílis. O que estaria acontecendo com ele? O levei até o banheiro, lavei seu rosto, o ajudei a colocar uma túnica limpa e o levei de volta para cama. Estava ficando realmente preocupado com ele. Preparei um chá de boldo e um pouco de soro caseiro, tinha medo que ele desidratasse. Ele bebeu o chá com cara de poucos amigos e depois o soro. Conseguiu segurar a bebida em seu estômago por alguns poucos minutos, mas logo voltou a vomitar. O levaria ao médico do Santuário tão logo amanhecesse, não sabia mais o que fazer com ele. A noite estava sendo um inferno. Já havia esquecido meu cansaço, meu aborrecimento e qualquer outra coisa, tudo substituído pela preocupação, pelo medo de perdê-lo novamente. O dia seguinte seria muito longo...


	2. A doença

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. O nome Carlo, utilizado para o personagem Máscara da Morte não foi criado por mim e sim pela Pipe, todos os direitos de criação pertencem a esta grande escritora (uma das minhas preferidas), agradecimentos a ela por gentilmente me permitir seu uso.

_Comentários da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando minhas fics. Os comentários de autoras que eu muito aprecio têm me incentivado a continuar escrevendo estas modestas linhas. Agradeço a todos aqueles que quiserem e puderem deixar comentários.E peço desculpas por demorar tanto a postar este capítulo. Tive uma pequena crise criativa e havia perdido o rumo desta fic. Espero que tenha ficado bom._

_Eu, você, nós_

Shaka POV

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Minha cabeça girava. Meu corpo não respondia aos meus comandos. Eu sabia que precisava me alimentar, mas só de pensar na palavra comida, minhas entranhas se rebelavam e tentavam abandonar meu corpo. O desespero de Mu a meu lado era palpável. E eu mesmo não tinha nenhuma idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo comigo. Queria ajudar Mu a cuidar de mim, mas não sabia como fazê-lo. Não via a hora do sol nascer. Era muito difícil para mim, do alto da minha arrogância e auto-suficiência admitir, mas eu precisava de ajuda especializada. Apesar de ser o mais próximo de Deus, ter poderes sobre-humanos, etc... etc... etc... meu corpo estava fazendo questão de me lembrar, da pior maneira possível, diga-se de passagem, que no frigir dos ovos eu sou apenas um ser humano.

- Mu, por favor, fique calmo. Os primeiros raios de sol já estão aparecendo. Vamos ao médico. Tudo vai se resolver. Não deve ser nada demais. Talvez apenas uma intoxicação. Relaxe. Estou um pouco melhor. Vamos tentar descansar um pouco para irmos até o médico do Santuário.

Mu ainda falou um bocado no meu ouvido, como poderia pensar em descansar com o meu estado, bla, bla, bla... Eu não queria ouvir. Será que ele não percebia que eu estava preocupado com ele. Um doente já era mais que suficiente naquela casa.

- Mu meu querido, entendo que esteja preocupado comigo, mas um doente nesta casa é mais que suficiente, por favor, não exija mais do seu corpo do que ele pode te dar. Venha. Deite-se a meu lado um pouco. O calor de seu corpo, seu cosmo me aquecem, me ajudam, por favor. Faça o que eu estou te pedindo.

Algum tempo de convivência tinha que me valer de alguma coisa. Eu conhecia bem meu amado ariano teimoso. Ele não estava preocupado com ele, mas muito preocupado comigo, então, depois de torcer um pouquinho os fatos consegui que ele se deitasse a meu lado. Mas era verdade que o toque amoroso dele me fazia bem. Eu sentia minha confiança crescer, meu cosmo se acalmar... Ele se deitou a meu lado, me abraçou carinhosamente. Acomodei minha cabeça sobre seu ombro e relaxei. Em poucos minutos estávamos os dois dormindo. Não posso afirmar que tenha sido um sono tranqüilo, mas pelo menos conseguimos descansar um pouco.

Quando o dia amanheceu, o sol ainda nos encontrou adormecidos. Fui acordado com o aumento de minha febre. Comecei a tremer de frio apesar de saber que a temperatura estava amena e agradável. Procurei pelo corpo dele para tentar me aquecer. Meus dentes rangiam de encontro uns aos outros. Pelos Deuses, o que poderia estar acontecendo comigo. Eu não me lembrava, nem nos meus mais remotos tempos de infância de ter tido uma febre tão alta. De repente, uma coceira tomou todo meu corpo. E essa agora! Enjoado, com febre, e ainda com uma crise alérgica.

Mu acordou sentindo a minha pele quente e as minhas tentativas de diminuir a coceira que acometia todo meu corpo. Ele abriu os olhos ainda sonolento e olhou para mim. Vi seus olhos arregalarem de susto e sua expressão mudar. Depois ele se levantou e começou a rir. Fiquei completamente intrigado. O que poderia estar acontecendo. Será que ele endoideceu de vez?

- Ariano maluco, será que você podia dividir comigo a razão de tanto riso. Eu gostaria de rir um pouquinho também. – falei no meu mais irônico tom de desdém. Eu ali quase morrendo e ele quase morrendo de rir.

Mu não me respondeu nada. Saiu do quarto ainda rindo. Eu até pensei em me levantar e ir atrás dele, mas uma nova onda de náuseas me fez desistir da idéia de levantar. Fiquei entretido tentando pensar numa maneira de me livrar daquela maldita coceira quando percebo que ele retornava ao quarto com algo na mão. Ele me estende um espelho, ainda com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, mas mantendo o silêncio. Não sei porque ele queria tanto que eu me olhasse no espelho. Estico a peça em frente a meu rosto com um certo receio. Quando vejo a imagem refletida no espelho eu mesmo não agüento e desato a rir. Eu estava completamente empipocado. Minha pele esta cheia daquelas bolinhas de pus, ali estava a razão de minha coceira, da febre e do enjôo. Eu, o grande Shaka de Virgem, Cavaleiro de Athenas, Homem mais próximo de Deus, que já morrera e ressuscitara algumas vezes fora completamente derrubado por uma Catapora – uma doença infantil. Cômico, vergonhoso.

- Eu não acredito no que eu estou vendo. Diz pra mim que você pintou essas bolinhas na minha cara...

Mu desatou a rir de novo. Olhei novamente no espelho. A minha cara de desolação estava realmente cômica.

- Precisamos ir ao médico. Eu não faço idéia de como cuidar disso.

Ele me respondeu que não era difícil de cuidar. Kiki já tivera Catapora em Jamiel. Alguns banhos com produtos próprios, remédios para os sintomas tais como anti-térmicos ou coisa do gênero, mas que de qualquer forma o ideal era ir ao médico pois poderia ser também sarampo que era bem mais perigoso e mesmo a catapora era bem mais agressiva em adultos.

- Isso só pode ser um sonho ruim! Meditação atravessada por algum ser maligno querendo me impedir de chegar ao nirvana. – eu estava catatônico, histérico.

Mu parou de rir e me olhou de forma séria. Ele percebeu que eu não estava conseguindo lidar bem com o fato de também ficar doente.

- Shaka, você ficou doente e pronto. Nada mais, nada menos que isso. Vamos ao médico, seguir o tratamento a risca e em uma semana estará são novamente. Portanto, trate de aceitar o fato de que você não é completamente imune. Vamos, venha comigo, um banho tépido vai amenizar um pouco a coceira e baixar a febre, depois direto e reto para a enfermaria e sem discussões. Fui claro?

- Sim, general Mu. – falei batendo continência para Mu. Se não havia mais volta o que adiantava ficar me lamuriando e negando o óbvio? Minha mente prática e racional me obrigou a melhorar o meu humor. Eu já estava me sentindo horrivelmente mal, me coçando como cachorro sarnento, se ainda destilasse todo meu mau-humor característico Mu não me agüentaria e para falar a verdade, acho que nem eu mesmo me agüentaria. Então resolvi fazer um pouco de brincadeira. Mu percebeu minha disposição e entrou no espírito da coisa me arrastando para o banheiro. Eu realmente precisei de ajuda. Me sentia muito fraco. Antes de ficar doente estava a vários dias sem comer e agora tudo que entrava em meu estômago volta ao mundo pela mesma via de entrada. Meu organismo estava pervertendo toda ordem de trânsito do sistema digestivo. Uma verdadeira subversão da ordem estabelecida.

Depois de ser delicadamente banhado por meu amado, pude perceber que as coceiras realmente amenizaram um pouco e que a febre cedera bem. Em geral poderia até afirmar que eu estava bem. Descobri de forma prática como tudo é relativo. Em meu estado normal eu diria que estava péssimo, mas em vista do que eu estava antes do banho,naquele momento estava simplesmente ótimo.

Coloquei uma túnica leve de algodão que não grudava nas malditas bolinhas que recobriam todo meu corpo, mas me preocupei em pegar uma capa, caso a febre aumentasse novamente e eu viesse a sentir frio. Estava pronto. Iría ao médico pela primeira vez em sei lá quantos anos. Confesso que eu estava com medo. Não tive medo de lutar contra monstros e deuses e estava com medo de ir ao médico. "Covarde" resmunguei alto comigo mesmo.

- Que foi Shaka.

- Nada. Estava resmungando.

- Só pra variar.

- Como? – a indignação tomou conta de todos os meus sentidos. Mu começou novamente a rir.

- Amado meu, você foi eleito o cavaleiro mais ranzinza deste Santuário no último Oscar dos Melhores e dos Piores, lembra-se?

- Como se você me deixasse esquecer.

- E eu eleito o Masoquista Mor...

- É, masoquista por me aturar... Eu tenho paciência demais com esse povo. Ainda vou descobrir o inferno ideal pra cada um deles.

- Fiquei com medo... – Mu falou em tom de brincadeira. Ele sabia que por mais que eu reclamasse, eu amava a ele acima de todos, mas também amava àqueles lunáticos que compunham a guarda da Deusa Athenas. E só por isso ainda não tinha pulverizado um por um.

Continuamos a descer as escadarias nesse tom de brincadeira. Conversávamos coisas banais. Eu não queria me lembrar que estava sendo carregado no colo por Mu. Apesar de detestar estar assim tão vulnerável, eu estava fraco demais para descer toda aquela escadaria com minhas próprias pernas.

As casas abaixo da minha estavam silenciosas. Aiória já devia estar na arena treinando, ele gostava de treinar ao raiar do dia, antes de Marin e o filho acordarem. Carlo havia se mudado para peixes, deixando a macabra casa de câncer vazia. Já estava na hora daquela decoração ser trocada! Saga voltara a ser o mestre do Santuário – só a Saori mesmo para entregar o ouro na mão do bandido, mas enfim, ela era a Deusa, devia saber o que estava fazendo – e ele morava novamente no Grande Templo após a casa de Peixes. A primeira alma viva que encontramos na descida foi Aldebaram.

Ao olhar para minha cara o grandalhão precisou exercitar todo seu alto controle para não rir, mas eu vi que ele estava ficando sem ar, lágrimas saiam de seus olhos e suas bochechas estavam inchadas...

- Pode rir, Deba.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA . Desculpe Shaka, mas um Cavaleiro de Ouro derrubado por Catapora é hilário. Você está lindo assim, sabia? Ops... Desculpe, Mu.

- Não precisa se desculpar Deba, MEU doentinho é lindo de qualquer maneira, até mesmo com pintinhas de catapora. Agora eu vou levá-lo ao médico.

- Sem estresse, sem estresse. Caso precisem de alguma ajuda, podem contar comigo.

- Obrigado. – Mu respondeu de forma seca. Virou as costas comigo no colo e saiu da casa de Touro. Eu sei que é tolice, que não havia motivo, mas eu adorei a discreta crise de ciúmes de Mu. E mais ainda a maneira como ele reafirmou sua posse sobre mim. Eu realmente sou dele, assim como ele é MEU. Só Meu.

Chegamos ao médico que teve a mesma reação de Mu e Deba, uma crise de risos. Depois dos exames de praxe, ele pôde constatar que realmente o mal que me acometia era uma reles Catapora, mas pelo fato de ser adulto e de meu corpo nunca ter tido contato com esse tipo de doença, os sintomas estavam mais acentuados que o normal. A tudo isso soma-se o fato de eu estar completamente enfraquecido e vulnerável pela falta de alimentos. Era necessário que eu me alimentasse, mas como o faria se nada parava em meu estômago? O médico então aplicou-me uma injeção para tentar diminuir os meus enjôos e pediu a Mu que tentasse me alimentar com sopas, mingaus, legumes cozidos. Caso eu não conseguisse segurar o alimento em meu estômago rebelde Mu deveria se comunicar com ele para que ele fosse a minha casa me colocar no soro.

Eu precisava comer! Já era desconfortável demais a coceira, a febre, as dores no corpo e os enjôos e ainda por cima ficar completamente preso a cama tomando soro! Era demais pra mim. Meu orgulho ferido chegou a estratosfera. Agarrei a capa que havia trazido. Joguei por cima dos ombros, mais para esconder as lesões do que pelo frio, levantei-me da cadeira – meio trôpego, é verdade, mas eu iria sair dali com meus próprios pés.

- Vamos Mu. Já estamos com todas as recomendações. Quero voltar para minha casa.

Mu ainda ficou por alguns instantes conversando com o médico dentro do consultório antes de sair e me encontrar escorando uma parede. Afinal a pobrezinha estava tão abalada que se eu não a escorasse ela poderia cair.

Mu me segurou pela cintura e me colocou novamente em seu colo. Tentei esboçar algum tipo de protesto. Essa merda de corpo que eu tenho estava me colocando em situações deveras constrangedoras.

- Ou muito me engano, ou isso foi uma crise de orgulho ferido...

- Lógico que foi. Coloque-se no meu lugar e imagine como eu estou me sentindo...

- Eu faço uma leve idéia meu amor. Mas lembre-se que estou a seu lado. Agora. Sempre.

- Ainda bem que é você. Não sei se poderia lidar com a piedade de outras pessoas, mesmo precisando.

- Sem show. Você precisa de cuidados e de ajuda e não de piedade.

- E não é a mesma coisa?

Mu ficou tão indignado comigo que imediatamente me largou. O tombo que levei foi fenomenal. Abaixei minha cabeça e a escondi entre meus joelhos e comecei a chorar. Quanta tolice eu estava falando e fazendo.

- Espere alguém que tenha piedade de você e te leve pra casa. Este alguém não sou eu. Eu te amo, não tenho pena de você, seu arrogante.

- Me desculpe, Mu. Eu exagerei. Por favor, me ajude. Eu confio em você e em seu amor.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

Ele me pegou novamente em seu colo. Passei a mão por meu traseiro dolorido.

- Por que tem que ser assim, Shaka? Por que é incapaz de acreditar ou aceitar que eu realmente te amo? Acabo fazendo coisas que não gostaria, mas você consegue despertar meu gênio ruim com uma maestria...

- É difícil pra mim, não sei lidar com o amor, Mu. Durante todo esse tempo venho lutando contra mim mesmo, contra você, contra o Santuário, contra o nosso amor, contra tudo que sei e aprendi por conta de meu orgulho. Ainda não aprendi como me livrar dele ou domá-lo, mas juro que estou tentando. Quando cai na cozinha ontem estava indo comer algo para descer e te pedir perdão, perdão por não te dar ouvidos, perdão por não estar a seu lado quando precisa, perdão por me achar acima de tudo e de todos. E agora esta doença tão ridícula, que foi capaz de me derrubar, veio para me provar mais uma vez que não sou infalível ou imbatível ou ainda indestrutível. Um dia chegaremos ao fim e não quero perder mais tempo com discussões inúteis e sem nexo.

Eu falava enquanto íamos subindo as escadas. Outros cavaleiros, servos já circulavam pelas escadarias, mas não tiveram coragem de falar conosco, apesar da curiosidade gerada pela cena. Eu, todo empolado, subindo as escadas no colo de Mu.

Algumas lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto de meu amado. Mas só eu sabia que não eram lágrimas de tristeza.

- Shaka, você não sabe como pedi aos deuses para te dar este conhecimento. Você é sábio, mas do alto de sua arrogância não percebia o mais óbvio. Não percebia tudo aquilo que acabou de me falar. Te perdoar. Não posso te perdoar. Não posso fazer algo que já foi feito. Eu te quero a meu lado. Sem mágoas, sem máculas. Eu, você, nosso amor, nossos amigos, nossa deusa. Você quer?

- Lógico!

E assim chegamos na casa de Virgem. Ainda seria uma longa recuperação. Muitas coisas ainda aconteceriam, mas eu já estava me sentindo mais leve, mais feliz. Estava descobrindo como é bom se permitir amar de verdade, confiar cegamente...


	3. O banho ou novas descobertas

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos. O nome Carlo, utilizado para o personagem Máscara da Morte não foi criado por mim e sim pela Pipe, todos os direitos de criação pertencem a esta grande escritora (uma das minhas preferidas), agradecimentos a ela por gentilmente me permitir seu uso.

_Comentários da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando minhas fics. Os comentários de autoras que eu muito aprecio têm me incentivado a continuar escrevendo estas modestas linhas. Agradeço a todos aqueles que quiserem e puderem deixar comentários.E peço desculpas por demorar tanto a postar. Espero que tenha ficado bom._

_

* * *

__Eu, você, nós_

Mu POV

Shaka muitas vezes conseguia me tirar do sério. Eu acabava tomando atitudes impensadas como a de derrubá-lo no chão. Mas ele precisava aprender a confiar em mim. Ele precisava aprender a confiar, aceitar e entender o meu amor por ele. Nossa vida a dois estava se tornando um inferno, mas eu sabia que minha vida sem ele seria um inferno muito maior. Eu já estava me preparando para um acesso de mau humor. Afinal, o homem mais próximo de deus estava doente. Era algo virtualmente possível de acontecer, mas um tanto quanto improvável. Mas o que seria a vida da gente sem as improbabilidades? No final das contas eu estava me divertindo com a situação. Ele que não soubesse, ou eu ia passear por algum dos seis infernos de Shaka de Virgem, e particularmente não estava muito a fim de ir a lugar algum.

Shaka POV

Droga! Maldição! Como isso pode acontecer comigo. Parecendo um palhaço de pintas purulentas e vermelhas e agindo como uma criança. Eu mesmo não estou me reconhecendo, mas, verdade seja dita, eu tenho que reconhecer que estava precisando de uma lição para dobrar meu orgulho e minha arrogância. Mas é melhor eu parar com esses pensamentos por aqui... Sei lá, de repente alguém ouve, com tanto telepata neste Santuário!

- Muzinho lindo...

MU POV

"Muzinho lindo"? Será que essa catapora atingiu o cérebro?

- Fala meu Canarinho Lindo!

Vocês precisavam ver a cara de Shaka quando eu o chamei de canarinho! Valia uma foto para a posteridade. Eu não podia dar mole, podia? Depois de tantas idas e vindas e um bocado de mau humor, até que uma piada poderia ser boa para desanuviar um pouco o clima...

- Canarinho, bah... de onde você tirou isso?

- Talvez de seus belos cabelos dourados.

- Sei...

Chegamos em virgem finalmente e eu fui preparar um banho para Shaka. Enchi a banheira e joguei um pozinho recomendado pelo médico para aliviar as coceiras. A água ficou completamente roxa.

- Você não está achando que eu vou entrar ai, está? E seu meu cabelo ficar roxo? E se eu ficar roxo? Já não basta empolado, roxo também é demais!

- Shaka de Virgem! Pára de show! É claro que você não vai ficar roxo! – bem eu não tinha tanta certeza quanto a isso, mas não ia aumentar a manha dele com minhas próprias dúvidas – Entra logo nessa banheira ou vou chamar todo o Santuário para me ajudar a dar banho no cavaleiro medroso!

- Isso não! – eu mexi com os brios de Shaka. Ele arrancou a túnica que vestia e entrou na banheira emburrado. Eu me virei para ir pegar o sabonete medicinal e dei mole. Fui puxado pela roupa, quando eu menos percebi, estava dentro da banheira com ele.

- Você acha que eu ia ficar roxo sozinho? Se bem que você já tem o cabelo roxo, não tem graça...

Eu comecei a rir, e nesse momento minha cabeça começou a rodar. Me segurei na borda da banheira. Ele percebeu que algo não estava correto.

- Mu, Mu, o que você tem? Eu te machuquei?

- Não, não, está tudo bem. Acho que o tombo me deu uma pequena tonteira. Já passou... Já que estamos aqui, vamos tomar banho então.

No beijamos, nos abraçamos e quase fizemos amor dentro daquela banheira, pena que ela era muito pequena. Estávamos quase saindo quando Shaka começou a rir. Aquela gargalhada gostosa, que eu tanto gosto no meu loiro.

Shaka POV

Ele acabou me enfiando naquela água roxa, ridícula, mas fazer o quê, entrei meio desconfiado, mas senti um grande alívio. Não ia dar o braço a torcer. Puxei Mu pra dentro da banheira comigo. Foi um momento maravilhoso. Por um instante achei que o tinha machucado, mas ele me garantiu que estava bem. Nos beijamos, namoramos, maldita banheira pequena. Eu já estava me sentindo bem melhor. Meu corpo saudável estava reagindo bem à doença. Passado o primeiro momento, o choque e o susto, creio que conseguirei sair ileso desta. Talvez com uma ou outra marquinha, mas quem não tem uma marquinha de catapora?

Estávamos quase terminando o banho quando comecei a rir. O mundo era irônico mesmo, ou meus vírus poderosos como eu. Mu já havia cuidado de Kiki com catapora, e não a tinha contraído, porém agora... já estava todo empolado. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Mu POV

Estranhei a risada de Shaka, mas me levantei e sai da banheira para pegar toalhas. Olhei no espelho sobre a pia e... Droga! Eu também estava com catapora!

* * *

Comentário da Autora 2: chamar Shaka de canárinho é uma brincadeira que se tornou recorrente nos chats nonseses que a galera do fórum SSYaoi anda fazendo de madrugada, não podia deixar a brincadeira passar em branco, como também não podia deixar de dar o crédito para todos os integrantes do fórum. Beijos pra vocês!

AA (Caracoles, essa assinatura ficou parecendo Alcóolatras Anônimos - que seja!)


	4. Não fui só eu!

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, direitos reservados aos detentores dos personagens. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Comentários da Autora:** Depois de sei lá eu quanto tempo finalmente decidi dar um fim a esta história. Espero que agrade, mas ainda teremos mais um capítulo.

**Agradecimentos Especiais:** A **Theka Tsukishiro**, que me ajudou dando idéias para o capítulo e escrevendo o POV do Dite. Amiga, muito obrigada mesmo. A **Áries Sin**, por ter betado este capítulo. Beijos enormes para as duas, sem vocês eu não acabaria esta história.

* * *

Saori POV

Eu preparava-me para voltar ao Japão quando fui chamada por um esbaforido Afrodite para ajudar Shaka. Não entendi muito bem o porquê de chamarem justamente a mim, mas é minha obrigação zelar pelo bem estar de meus Cavaleiros, assim como a deles é cuidar de minha segurança. Desci as escadas acreditando que era apenas um exagero do pisciano, entretanto confesso que o estado do Cavaleiro de Virgem me alarmou. Ainda me sinto culpada por tudo que os fiz passar, mesmo tendo conseguido devolver a vida de todos eles. Decidi portanto adiar a minha viagem até ter certeza de que ele ficaria bem.

No dia seguinte, fui informada pelas servas que o mal que o acometia era uma simples catapora. Fiquei sozinha rindo em meu templo enquanto verificava novamente as bagagens. Mu poderia cuidar dele sem minha ajuda. Eu mesma tivera catapora em minha infância e sabia que, apesar de incômoda, era uma doença que não apresentava nenhum tipo de risco maior.

Antes de sair, resolvi visitá-lo para ter certeza de estar tudo bem, quando, para minha surpresa, vi o Cavaleiro de Áries também todo empolado. Aquele vírus era realmente digno de cavaleiros de ouro. Afinal conseguira derrubar dois de uma só vez. Realmente não era a época adequada para eu ir para casa. Com dois cavaleiros fora de combate por pelo menos uma semana, não seria conveniente que me ausentasse. Pelo menos foi o que acreditei naquele momento.

Selecionei servas que já tivessem tido a doença para cuidar dos dois e voltei para o meu templo. Quando passei pela casa de Peixes estranhei a ausência de Afrodite no jardim. Durante parte da tarde, diariamente, ele cuidava de suas rosas, a não ser que alguma coisa errada estivesse acontecendo. Bati na porta dos aposentos particulares do cavaleiro e não obtive resposta, estranhei mais ainda. Elevei um pouco meu cosmo a procura do dele e detectei-o dentro do templo. Se ele estava ali, porque não abrira a porta? Chamei por ele mas não obtive resposta. Resolvi entrar e contive uma gargalhada quando o vi. Afrodite estava todo cheio de bolinhas vermelhas! Por todos os deuses, será que nenhum de meus cavaleiros tivera infância? Antes que eu pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa, Máscara da Morte entrou no templo sem fazer cerimônia, com um pequeno pacote na mão e um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Parece que nosso cavaleiro de virgem infectou todo o Santuário. A senhora já teve catapora?

Olhei para ele com estranhamento. Como assim "todo o Santuário"? Será que tinha mais alguém doente? Ele respondeu risonho à minha pergunta muda.

- Bom, além de Shaka, Mu e Afrodite, como a senhora já viu, também Aiória e Marin estão todos empolados. Não sei se mais alguém pegou a doença, mas não é improvável.

Perguntei se ele também não tivera a doença e ele me respondeu positivamente, quando mais novo. Decidi então mudar de tática. Mandei que todos os doentes fossem levados ao décimo terceiro templo e que todas as casas fossem lavadas para evitar novas contaminações. Coloquei uma "plaqueta" escrito "QUARENTENA" na entrada de meu templo, peguei minhas malas e fui para o Japão. Aquele Santuário que antes já parecia um hospício agora se tornara um hospital. Definitivamente, pelo bem da minha saúde mental, o melhor que eu tinha a fazer era partir para bem longe.

Afrodite POV

Minha Deusa! Só pode ser muita crueldade com uma pessoa só. Logo eu, euzinho que tenho um apresso tão ferrenho por minha beleza? Eu mato aquela Barbie loira. Minha pele branquinha... Imaculada! Ficar cheia de pipoquinhas, empolada e coçando! Não minha Deusa, eu não mereço isso. Essa monstruosidade. Ah! Shaka, mona vou te dar um ramalhete inteiro de Rosas Piranhas. Ah vou!

E tudo começou naquele bendito dia em que Mu me achou lendo meu livro. Céus, por que entre todos os cavaleiros ele tinha logo de me encontrar? O Santuário é enorme, sabia? E com um mísero contato aqui estou eu, o mais belo dos belos tendo de conviver com esses insensíveis. Grosseirões...

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Também como euzinho haveria de esquecer uma coisa como essa? Nem cinco minutos na presença da Barbie e aqui estou. Meu inseparável e eterno espelhinho oval não me deixa esquecer e eu quase chego a me debulhar em lágrimas ao ver o reflexo de minha imagem. Essas coisas que lembram a erupções vermelhas e feias. Oh! Minha cutis!

Estava cuidando de meu canteiro de rosas, o chapéu de abas largas e claro... Camadas e mais camadas de protetor solar em minha pele que estava à mostra me protegendo do sol que não era muito forte. Já nem me lembrava mais de Shaka estar doente. Era passado e cuidar de minhas rosas era uma terapia maravilhosa, ainda mais para mim que vinha me sentindo estranho.

Ocupado como estava, olhei surpreso para meu braço ao sentir uma gota o tocar. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e passei a mão pelo local, mas arregalei os olhos ao sentir mais uma cair agora sobre minha mão. Suor? Eu, suando? Nem forte o sol estava! Passei a mão pela testa depois olhando para minha palma... Estava em sopa! Eu não transpiro! Que brincadeira de mal gosto era aquela que os deuses estavam me pregando? Nem mesmo quando estou treinando com meu _amore _transpiro. Voltei meus olhos para o céu. O sol me cegando e uma leve tontura fez com que eu me apoiasse em meus próprios joelhos.

Eu passando mal? Era impossível! Pensando bem…sou humano... Levantei-me devagar e rumei para meu templo à procura de água. Talvez um pouco me fizesse bem.

Ledo engano.

Assim que ingeri um pouco do líquido refrescante, senti uma vontade louca de colocar tudo o que não tinha no estômago para fora.

Fechei meus olhos e o mal estar passou. Ainda transpirava muito e para me livrar daquilo fui tomar um bom banho. O corpo parecia pesar e mesmo fazendo pouco tempo que estava em pé, deitei-me na minha cama e de lá não saí nem para comer. Não tinha vontade.

Quando meu querido Carlo me encontrou eu estava mais branco que folha de papel.

- _Amore_, o que mia Flor tem? Dói em algum lugar?

Gemi baixinho e o mirei nos olhos, mal conseguia abrir os meus.

- _Amore_, estou me sentindo tão mal e parece que meu corpo arde como labaredas no fogo.

Ao checar minha têmpora, Carlo arregalou os olhos.

- _Dio Mio! Amore_ você está ardendo em febre. Vou te preparar um bom banho e...

- E o que?

Vi Carlo morder os lábios e fazer aquela cara de que iria começar a rir em pouco tempo.

- O que foi _amore_? Diz logo!

Sem conseguir se controlar, Carlo começou a gargalhar e levantou para pegar alguma coisa entre meus pertences. Vi quando ele voltou com meu espelho oval de mão e me entregou.

Segurei pelo cabo trabalhado em prata e ao ver minha imagem refletida, arregalei os olhos, deixei meu queixo cair abrindo a boca e olhei do espelho para meu querido _amore_.

- Aaah... Eu não acredito!

Gritei ao ver meu lindo rosto todo cheio de erupções e empolado.

– Eu mato aquela Barbie... Contaminou-me com seu vírus! Ai minha Deusa...

Parando de rir Carlo veio em meu auxílio. Tirou de minhas mãos o espelho e me abraçou forte.

- Calma _amore_, isso passa logo. E _no_ adianta me olhar assim, _Io_ já tive e _no _vou pegar mais essa maledeta catapora. Mas _Io_ vou cuidar de você _mia_ Flor.

Eu juro que não sabia se chorava de desespero, de raiva ou se beijava meu querido Carlo por estar ali comigo.

Pouco tempo depois, lá vinha uma ordem maluca de Saori para que todos os cavaleiros infectados com o vírus da Barbie loira fossem para seu templo.

Mu POV

A doença de Shaka preocupou-me no início, mas toda experiência ruim sempre acarreta um bem intrínseco. O meu amado finalmente deu-se conta que um relacionamento é uma via de mão dupla, que precisamos conversar, ceder. O orgulho é a arma mais eficaz para matar o amor e somente uma doença vulgar, mas de proporções dantescas em um cavaleiro de ouro foi capaz de mostrar a ele que precisava confiar em mim e no sentimento que nutrimos um pelo outro. Só que eu infelizmente não saí ileso de toda essa história. Quando estávamos na banheira com água roxa, para onde fui arrastado por um doente manhoso, percebi que também pegara a doença.

Comecei a rir, apesar do mal-estar. Afinal, como diz o velho ditado: "se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles." Eu ainda estava me sentindo um pouco melhor que Shaka, não meditara por dias seguidos como ele e me alimentara bem. Fiquei ainda algum tempo aproveitando o alívio proporcionado pela água tépida e com remédio antes de tomar coragem para arrumar o leito. Os lençóis precisavam ser trocados e os travesseiros afofados para que tivéssemos um mínimo de conforto necessário. Praguejei enquanto executava tais tarefas.

Quando finalmente conseguimos nos acomodar na cama, nossa Deusa resolve fazer uma visita. Pude perceber por trás da preocupação o quanto ela se divertia com a ironia de toda a situação. Foram designadas servas para cuidar dos "doentinhos do Santuário". Particularmente não me agradava ter pessoas estranhas a freqüentar a intimidade de nosso templo. Na realidade do templo de Shaka que eu já considerava uma extensão do meu, mas não estava em condições de reclamar.

Não se passou muito tempo, recebemos a ordem de "mudança" para o décimo terceiro templo. Ao que parecia, não tinhamos sido os únicos infectados e Saori considerou melhor criar uma "quarentena" para impedir que mais pessoas ficassem doentes. Os dias vindouros seriam definitivamente estranhos.


	5. Pósquarentena

Disclamer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Comentários da Autora: Agradecimentos especiais a Theka Tsukishiro pelo POV do Afrodite e pela idéia da "dancinha do Milo" - créditos e agradecimentos a esta amiga muito querida. Agradecimentos também a Aries Sin por seus comentários no MSN. Agradecimentos a todos que acompanharam até aqui e principalmente para aqueles que deixaram seus comentários. Sem mais bla-bla-bla, boa leitura.

* * *

Afrodite POV

Quando vi Shaka senti uma vontade enorme de voar sobre o pescoço dele, ou mesmo mandar-lhe uma dúzia de minhas mais letais rosas, mas estava tão entregue e largado deitado no colo de Carlo que não queria mais nada. Apenas receber o carinho que ele estava me dando.

Assim que me senti um pouco melhor, comecei a andar pelo templo e quando não estava jogando conversa fora com Marin ou mesmo Mu e Shaka – Sim a doença faz isso na gente, se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles e ali estava eu a conversar também com eles. Ficava horas a fio olhando para fora do templo por uma das janelas e em um desses dias tive de ser contido por mio amore, pois senti vontade de pular a janela e infectar aquele bichinho de rabo torto que ficava dançando na frente do templo e cantando sua cançãozinha boba de: "Eu não peguei catapora. Posso passear aqui fora!"

- Me deixa amore... Só um abracinho, eu infecto o bichinho e fica tudo bem!

- No... Nem unzinho nem nada. Você ainda está de quarentena.

- Ah! Mas ele... Olha lá.

Milo dançava a macarena estilizada e fazia caretas cantando aquela estúpida música.

- Bichinho se no sair daí juro que Io vou te fazer chegar no inferno mais cedo. Vá caçar o signore Gellato.

Ignorando os pedidos de mio amore, Milo continuava a dançar me provocando, sim pois era comigo a coisa, pois cada vez que eu me desesperava e era contido ele cantava mais alto.

- Milo estou te avisando, vou te mandar uma rosa pi...

- Calma amore, veja quem vem chegando.

Olhei na direção que Carlo me apontava e vi que Camus vinha com os medicamentos que nos faltavam. Mio amore saiu de perto de mim e foi pegar com o aquariano, que também já havia tido catapora, o que ele vinha trazendo. Aos meus olhos parecia que o ruivo não havia gostado de ver seu namorado ali em cima aprontando aquela cena.

O ar frio fez com que o escorpiano parasse no lugar e virasse rapidamente para Camus que sem dizer nada apontou as escadas e esperou até que ele passasse por ele para depois pedir desculpas por aquela cena lastimável.

- Camy você merecia ganhar um beijo!

Pisquei para Carlo que já estava novamente ao meu lado e, pude ver Milo parar no início das escadas e voltar-se para me olhar. Eu o havia provocado... Claro que sim, mas ele não era nem louco para falar alguma coisa e ao ver Camus parado ao seu lado, soube que ele não falaria nada mesmo.

Ri gostosamente ao ver o francês puxando aquele grego maluco pela mão. Carlo me acompanhava gargalhando alto, mas ao ver o dedo mediano de Milo em riste funguei chateado.

- Audácia! Mal educado, não sabe mesmo brincar.

Praguejei sendo arrastado para longe da janela por Carlo. Passei o dia todinho emburrado e só melhorei um pouco quando me rendi aos apelos de mio amato Carlo, pois ele queria muito participar do torneio de truco que Mu e Shaka estavam começando a preparar... Também quem resiste àquele homem... Uuuh... Bem, mesmo eu não sabendo jogar muito bem, aceitei fazer parceria com ele. O que ele não me pede rindo que eu não faço chorando.

No primeiro jogo já comecei dando bola fora, digo carta fora. Não entendia os sinais e a cada piscadela e beijinho que mio amore me mandava, eu sentia vontade de pular por sobre a mesa e o agarrar ali mesmo. Como ele fica sexy fazendo isso.

Já estávamos no final do jogo quando não entendi aquele bendito sinal que mio amore me fez e fui logo jogando a manilha na mesa. Precisávamos ganhar para empatarmos o jogo e eu jogava a oportunidade fora.

- Noo Afrodite! Amore essa carta no!

Sorri sem graça mordiscando meu lábio inferior e dei de ombros.

Foi assim que tive de ver Mu e Shaka ganharem o torneio. E não pára por ai não. Eu ainda não entendo os sinais que mio Carlo me faz e por dois anos seguidos tive de aturá-lo com cara de poucos amigos, pois Mu e Shaka ganharam consecutivamente o torneio que nasceu depois de termos ficado doentes.

Mu POV

Essa doença coletiva no Santuário foi mais uma das coisas inusitadas que acontecem neste lugar. No começo eu tive problemas sérios com Shaka, mas parece que o "homem mais perto de Deus" precisava aprender que ele era o "mais próximo" e não Deus. Funcionou.

A quarentena foi um caso à parte. De início a hostilidade de Afrodite chegava as raias da comicidade. Mas o passar do tempo e o tédio fizeram com que ele revisse conceitos e resolvesse conversar conosco. Essas conversas coletivas colocaram alguns pingos nos "is". A guerra contra Hades ainda estava muito presente entre nós e entre o relacionamento social dos cavaleiros de Athena.

A dancinha de Milo foi outro ponto a ser ressaltado. Ele sabia exatamente como irritar um ser humano e elegeu o já irritado Afrodite para ser sua vítima. A intervenção de Camus e Máscara da Morte foi providencial para evitar uma guerra dos mil anos. O que mais chamou a minha atenção neste episódio foi a gargalhada franca de Shaka. Nunca o vira rir, pelo menos não daquela forma incontida.

O tempo continuou a passar, as bolinhas secavam mas ainda não estávamos bons o suficientes para sermos liberados da "quarentena" e fui novamente surpreendido pelo pedido de Shaka: contrabandear um baralho. Quantas vezes mais o virginiano me causaria espanto? Certamente seria um enorme prazer permanecer ao lado dele e descobrir cada nova faceta daquela personalidade complexa.

Passamos o resto de nossa convalescença num animado jogo de truco.

Shaka POV

Quando recebemos a ordem de Saori para nos mudar para o décimo terceiro templo até que ficássemos curados, não entendi grandes coisas, mas quando lá cheguei e vi metade dos cavaleiros nas mesmas condições que eu, tive um acesso de riso.

Até os meus vírus são os mais fortes do Santuário. Afrodite só não me linchou porque não tinha forças para tal, afinal eu, ou melhor a minha doença, maculara a sua linda pele.

Depois dos ataques de criança mimada e do meu orgulho ferido, eu não mais me importava com nada, pois aprendera, com uma simples catapora, uma das mais importantes lições da minha vida. Confiar no amor e na verdade. Principalmente no amor que Mu sentia por mim. Ele sorria ao meu lado, sem saber exatamente o que se passava por minha cabeça, mas sabia que eu estava mudado. Teríamos muito tempo para conversar ali confinados em "quarentena", mas agora eu queria apenas passar o tempo ao lado dele.

- Mu, que tal jogarmos baralho para passar o tempo?

- Jogar? Você nunca gostou de jogar... além do mais não temos baralho.

- Oras... quem é o cavaleiro que domina telecinese aqui? E, quanto a não gostar... bem, não é que eu não gostasse, apenas não achava digno, mas percebi que era besteira minha, fora isso, o que mais temos para fazer aqui?

Ele riu e "importou" um baralho de sua casa. Nossa convalescença virou um animado torneio de truco.

Epílogo

Agora, todos os anos, na mesma época do surto de catapora o calendário social do Santuário tem o "Torneio Catapora de Truco". A parceria Mu e Shaka já tem dois troféus. Máscara da Morte continua tentando ensinar a "sua flor" a jogar sem ser bem sucedido. Afrodite definitivamente não tinha talento para o jogo. Aiória e Marin formavam uma boa dupla, mas eram melhores em fazer filhos. Camus e Milo foram admitidos no jogo, mas o escorpião é terminantemente proibido de executar qualquer dancinha esdrúxula sob pena de serem banidos "ad eternum" do torneio. Ele ficou um tanto revoltado com a regra, mas foi convencido por Camus a aceitá-la. Athena só voltou ao Santuário depois que todos estavam bem e hoje é uma bem-humorada juíza do torneio, apontando os pontos e controlando a tabela de jogos.

- Não sei porque permito tamanho desparate... – Zeus comentava emburrado com a Deusa da Beleza.

- Oras.... se bem o conheço, no fundo, você se diverte horrores com eles.

Zeus olhou de cara feia para Afrodite, o que deu a Deusa da Beleza a certeza de que acertara em seu diagnóstico.

- Você me conhece bem demais...

E o mundo segue seu rumo, em paz, até o próximo surto.


End file.
